Mega Man Zero: The Heart Never Dies
by The Burning Hunter
Summary: Zero questions his heart, Ciel goes through a transformation, Iris returns and questions her motives, A new repiloid Maria questions her past, and a new enemy rise from Omega's ashes.
1. Prelude for Disaster

Mega Man Zero: The Heart Never Dies Chapter 1: Prelude for disaster September 27, 2387 Neo Arcadia, Underground Supply Base.  
  
Zero looked at Leviathan laying there. His had about 27% of his energy left and his right arm was in bad condition. However he had more important things to worry about  
  
"You okay Iris?" he asked without turning his gaze from Leviathan  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Good, now as for you." he said looking dead at Leviathan with his saber at her neck.  
  
"Mission Complete, lets get out of here." Ciel interrupted, saying that they got the data on Neo Arcadia's new plans for Reploid destruction.  
  
".I'll let you live for now." With that he sheathed his saber, turned and walked away. However Leviathan wasn't done with him.  
  
"I won't let you get away!" and with that she threw her spear at Zero.  
  
"Zero, move!" Ciel raced toward him hoping to get there in time. Zero turned around to see the spear coming straight at him and he braced himself for it. Iris was frozen with fear and couldn't move. Maria saw what Ciel was doing and tried to stop her but was to slow.  
  
"Ciel don't!" However it was too late. Ciel pushed Zero out of the way of the spear but was to slow to get away and the spear impaled her in the abdomen. The momentum of the spear was too great however and it went straight through Ciel and Impaled Maria, who had been chasing after Ciel the whole time, in the Leg. Iris could only watch in horror as Ciel fell. Zero rushed over to her and checked the wound. It was too much to be repaired, she was dying.  
  
"Ciel talk to me, Ciel!" Ciel slowly opened her eyes and looked at Zero.  
  
"Zero are you okay?" Zero nodded, even in her time of death she was still thinking of others and not herself. "Good." She said as she coughed a few times.  
  
Iris at the moment was having a battle for her mind trying to decided to save Ciel or to let her die and have Zero all to her self. Finally she decided to save her. This woman had brought Zero back and cared for him, as well as helped him to try and get his memory back. She deserved to live.  
  
"Maria, do you have a program called M.Recover in you system." Iris said her voice cracking.  
  
"Yes I do," She replied after doing a quick search "but how would you know." she asked amazed that Iris would know about something she didn't even know.  
  
"Never mind that right now just get over here. Hurry!" Maria limped over to where Ciel was with the Spear still in her leg, ignoring the pain she waited for Iris's instructions.  
  
"Now place your hand on her forehead and activate it. Make sure you have a firm grip on it though."  
  
"Okay, but just so you know I only have enough energy to this once."  
  
"I thought as much." Iris said while holding her head  
  
"You okay?" Maria asked  
  
"I'll be fine, just have a headache"  
  
All this time Zero had be cradling Ciel and stroking her hair saying it was going to be alright, however what helped make Iris's decision to save Ciel however was that she saw something that few people ever saw. Zero, the Crimson Hunter, The Great Destroyer, and Legendary Hero, was crying. Crying because he loved her, even though he may never have admitted it to Ciel point blank, Iris could see it in his eyes, he truly loved her.  
  
Maria was using the M.Recover but, when she first started to use it she was shocked. She was felling everything Ciel was as well as knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Iris what's happening to me, I, I, I."  
  
"That's the M.Recover. What you're doing is preserving her mind. Her body will die but her mind will live on." Iris looked around for Leviathan; she was going to give that Guardian a piece of her mind. She unhooked her own buster and replaced it with a dark looking one that caught Ciel attention.  
  
"Is that the Iron Buster" She asked gasping for breath in between words, Zero's eyes lit up at the mention of those words.  
  
"Iron Buster?" He murmured to himself "Where have I heard that before?" Zero's thought were suddenly broken as Iris spoke again  
  
"Yes it is one of the last gifts Ben gave me. I was one of the few people who could wield it with out it taking over me" Ciel could feel herself slipping away and had one final request before she left this mortal chain.  
  
"Zero, Please take care of my children." She asked through labored breathing. "Please promise me."  
  
"I will, I promise on my honor." Iris jumped back at this statement; usually Ben was the one that promised on his honor, not Zero. She then suddenly realized something this was not the same Zero she knew so many years ago. He was different, very different.  
  
"Thank you Zero" She gasped and opened her mouth to say one last thing to Zero "I love you, Zero Omega" and with that she breathed her last breath and her eyes rolled back up into her head as she gave up the ghost.  
  
"Ciel, Ciel wake up please, I can't do this without you, I need you, Ciel!" He cried as he rocked her body back and forth on his arms trying to get her to wake up.  
  
---  
  
September 27, 2387 Neo Arcadia, Command Chamber  
  
Leviathan clutched her wounds. She had taken her chance to warp out when they were distracted with Ciel. She was furious, Zero was the only person ever to best her at combat, and it made her seethe.  
  
"I'll get you for this Zero. Now that Ciel is dead destroying the resistance will be easy." She smiled as she looked at monitor to see Zero cradling Ciel and that one Reploid Maria clutching Ciel's head.  
  
"Enjoy your victory Zero; it will be your last."  
  
---  
  
September 27, 2387 Neo Arcadia, Underground Supply Base.  
  
Maria could no longer feel anything coming from Ciel and removed her hand as if she knew what to do. She then placed her hand on Zero's shoulder trying to comfort him. Suddenly a compartment opened in her arm and a chip popped out. Maria took it out and examined it closely.  
  
"This is a.." She was interrupted by Iris cursing and a loud siren going off.  
  
"She must have gotten away and set the self destruct system for this area. Everyone start running!" She yelled as she prepared to warp out. Maria trying to get Zero to leave Ciel's body and escape but he wouldn't.  
  
"This is for your own good Zero." And with that she proceeded to knock Zero out with a well placed hit to the neck. As Zero crumpled to the floor she picked him up and activated her warp generator giving a nod to Iris, and with that they left the base as it started to explode  
  
---  
  
Three weeks later October 18, 2387 Resistance Base, Outskirts  
  
Zero was sitting on top of one of the many buildings that surrounded the Resistance base. No one had taken the news of Ciel's death well, but Zero was still pondering what Ciel had said to him before she died, those words haunted him still, why couldn't he just say it as well he knew he loved her, so why couldn't he just say it. Finally he stood up and looked up to the stars.  
  
"Ciel if you can hear me," He paused trying to get the words out "I love you"  
  
"and I love you too, Zero" Zero Turned around at the sound of that voice, the voice of the one who he swore was dead, the one who had been there for him when he needed her, the voice of.  
  
"Ciel?" He gasped as he looked at her, she looked just like always did, alive and well.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You can thank Iris, Maria, and some guy named Ben that you used to know. The M.Recover that they were talking about was a program that converted a person's conciseness into a Reploid Control chip."  
  
"You're a."  
  
"Yep, I'm a Reploid now" Zero couldn't contain himself anymore he ran over and hugged her as hard as he could, thankful that she was alive. However as they looked into each others eyes there faces grew closer tell they passionately kissed.  
  
Iris and Maria looked on form another building at the two.  
  
"You could have had Zero all to yourself but, you chose to save her why?" Maria asked  
  
"Maria, if there's one thing I have learned it's that the heart never dies. Even if she did die Zero would still love her. That's why" Iris replied looking at them with a couple of tears in her eyes knowing that Zero loved Ciel broke her heart, but bringing them back together filled her with joy, and the tears she cried were of happiness for Zero and Ciel. "May the two of you live happily" and with that she turned to walk away "Iris where are you going?" Maria asked with intrigue in her eyes, wonder how she knew so much about her and where she was going.  
  
"To disappear for now, Maria, to disappear."  
  
"Left me come with you please, you seem to have the answers I'm looking for."  
  
"Maria, I'm going to tell you what I told Zero when he asked me about his past, you need to find the answers yourself I can't help you, but I will tell you this, your father was the one to show me all this. Until we meet again Maria." And with that Iris, one of the last Maverick Hunters and the one with the keys to the past left in a trail of blue and red fire as she warped off to parts unknown. 


	2. Birth of the Dark Queen

Chapter 2: Birth of the Dark Queen October 7, 2387 Ruins of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Command Center  
  
"Why do we have to go through all this junk anyway." Asked Fefnir, who at the moment was shifting through junk.  
  
"To look for a way to revive Master X, you idiot" Harpuia yelled at him while trying to get one of the old computers in the base to work.  
  
"Idiot, at least I don't have to fly around in order to attack someone. Look at me I can fly." Fefnir snapped back in a mocking tone  
  
"Well all you can do is dash and HOPE you hit the enemy."  
  
"Take that back" Fefnir primed his buster. Upon seeing this Harpuia activated his sabers  
  
"You think you can be me!"  
  
"Yeah, fly boy I do"  
  
"Bring it on fool"  
  
"The two of you Shut up and get back to work!" Leviathan's booming voice rang out  
  
"What the."  
  
"You left the com link on Harpuia, you idiot"  
  
"Why are you calling me an idiot?"  
  
"Because someone can intercept the signal, you dolt" Harpuia response was to curse quietly to himself.  
  
"Why the heck do we have to do the work and you get to stay at base?" Interjected Fefnir  
  
"Because I'm the one who killed that annoying traitor Ciel, that's why, I think I deserve a little time off"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"The two of you get back work now!" And with that Leviathan severed contact. Harpuia check to make sure the Com link was off this time. While all this was happening Fefnir was finally putting his strength to use, he had opened a stubborn door and inside found the mother load of all finds.  
  
"Harpuia get over here now!" Harpuia grumbled as he walked away from the computer terminal, doubtful that Fefnir could find anything.  
  
"What is.?" Harpuia eyes went wide as he saw it. A blue container twice as tall as him that was all blue.  
  
"A Capsule?" Harpuia had heard about this form his master as well as records that told of the power these capsules held, and that they could only be accessed by X. Harpuia's thoughts were broken by Fefnir  
  
"Look what's inside Harpuia, look." Inside the capsule was a female Reploid with short blonde hair, and eyes as pure as the summer sky.  
  
"She's beautiful" Fefnir said under his breath, captivated by the beauty of the Reploid in front of him. Harpuia had other plans Maybe she knew Master X, and if so maybe we can turn her to our side. Harpuia looked for a control panel for the capsule and found it. His eyes went wide as he saw the date it was sealed .August 17, 2317  
  
---  
  
October 7, 2387 Neo Arcadia, Surveillance room  
  
Leviathan was bored out of her mind; there was nothing to do other than watch the security monitors and make sure there were no riots or suspicious activity going on, but why would there be, it was a human's paradise. The most puzzling thing of all was Ciel and her resistance. Why would she give all this up to live with mavericks, she had the perfect life. If only Master X were here, he would be able to explain it. Leviathan's thoughts were interrupted by the com link going off.  
  
"This had better be important" She said to herself as she turned it on.  
  
"Leviathan here."  
  
"Leviathan this is Harpuia, do you read me?" Harpuia's voice sounded ecstatic What could he have found over there?  
  
"Read you loud and clear."  
  
"We've found what appears to be a capsule" Leviathan's eyes lit up at the sound of those words  
  
"What do you mean WE, I'M the one who found it"  
  
"Shut up Fefnir" Leviathan laughed at their constant bickering  
  
"There is a capsule here"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"It appears to be a Female Reploid, according to the computers it was sealed on August 17, 2317. by Master X."  
  
"What?" Leviathan lost interest at first when she found out it was a Reploid other than Master X, but picked up interest when she found out it was sealed by her master.  
  
"We would like to open it."  
  
"Well why don't you"  
  
"Well, we don't know if she a maverick or not plus it's been built to accept on Master X's handprint"  
  
"Why don't you try to open it, our designs are based on him."  
  
"So we might be able to open it"  
  
"Exactly, you dolt. Stop talking and start opening!" Leviathan held her head as she broke contact with them.  
  
"Those two are going to be the end of me, but at least the end of the resistance is near."  
  
---  
  
October 7, 2387 Resistance Base, Ciel's Libratory  
  
Maria yawned, she and Iris had been working on rebuilding Ciel for almost 26 hours now and it was wearing her down, but Iris showed no sign of letting up soon Where did she learn all this, the way her hands work, it's like she.  
  
"Maria why don't you get some rest, you been working for a long time." Iris interrupted Maria's thoughts  
  
"But, I want to help." Maria pleaded yawning again  
  
"You won't be much help if you're tired. Go on get some rest."  
  
"Ok, but let me ask you one question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where did you learn to work like that?"  
  
"Your father. he.taught me" Iris said hesitantly  
  
"You knew my father? Why didn't you tell me?" Maria demanded. Finding out about her past was an obsession to her, and one of her many weaknesses  
  
"Because, I was told not to reveal it to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Look you really should get some rest"  
  
"Ok. Wait a second." Maria observed Iris putting something she didn't recognized  
  
"It's an older version of the Microfusion generator that powers Reploids."  
  
"Why not use a newer version like that one" Maria stated pointing to a slightly dull, compact generator.  
  
"Because I'm not very good with those, I can actually get this one to work, and because it doesn't rely on energy crystals as much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Maria asked baffled, about the lack of need for energy crystals  
  
"The newer models of Reploids are built for constant duty and thus need energy crystals to maintain constant power, because of that they drain power quickly. The older models, like you, Zero, me, and eventually Ciel aren't built for that and thus don't drain as much energy. All Reploids can recharge energy by going into Stasis."  
  
"I know what that is." Maria interrupted in a matter-of-factly tone  
  
"Good but please don't interrupt me."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright." Maria yawned again  
  
"Maria please get some sleep, I'll wake you when I'm done. Ok."  
  
"Alright, good night Iris." Maria said and with that left the lab.  
  
"Good night Maria. Now to get back to work." Iris yawned "Maybe I should take a quick rest." Iris laid down on the bed in which Ciel used often when running experiments  
  
"Just a quick rest." and with that she fell fast asleep.  
  
---  
  
October 7, 2387 Ruins of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Unknown libratory  
  
Harpuia carefully placed his hand on the reader; he held his breath as it scanned him If this doesn't work Leviathan will have my head A few seconds later it beeped and displayed an error code  
  
"For crying out loud!" Harpuia started to walk away to get some tools so he could try to get the thing open. Fefnir however, who had been running his hand across the glass gazing at her, decided to try himself. Please, please work. The machine beeped three times and displayed an message.that the awakening process had begun  
  
"Harpuia come quick I got it to work." Fefnir shouted as the capsules occupant began to stir.  
  
"Why would it work for you and not." Harpuia gasped as the capsule began to open  
  
"Of all the dumb luck!" Harpuia cursed under his breath again as it opened. The occupant would have fallen out were it not for Fefnir.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice  
  
"Yes. Who are you" She said after looking at Fefnir  
  
"Your not X or Zero so just who are you." Harpuia gasped at the mention of Zero Could she have know him  
  
"No I am Fefnir and this is."  
  
"Harpuia" Harpuia sated as he held out his hand in a friendly gesture  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Alia"  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Alia." Harpuia smiled as he shook her hand. He was, however smiling for a different reason. A plot was forming in his mind, a very sick and twisted one. This is the birth He told himself of the Queen of Darkness. Beware Zero your days are numbered. 


End file.
